The legend of Zelda ocarina of time:Tras de camara
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: Una entrevista loca? Un director deseperado? Un Hyliano Que habla con carteles? Una hada llorona? UNA PRINCESA MALCRIADA? Solo puede signifar algo... WTF? Risas Grantizadas, One Shot, Pasen y Lean!


Hola, como están? MiloxTheHedgehog ha vuelto!

-Y yo también!

A nadie le importa Xolim, bueno, hoy quise hacer un OneShot, así que no me maten ok?

-Yo te mataría si pudiera pero bueno, me conformo con molestarte.

¬_¬ como sea, comenzamos?

P.D: Los personajes de Zelda le pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto (El más genial!)

P.D2: Dejen review, por cada review evitan que una marmota muera!

-a quien les importa las marmotas?

Antimarmotista!

-hay Dios.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Narración_

_-dialogo-_

_-"Pensamiento"-_

"_**Acción**__"_

_(Comentario del Autor)_

_**PLONK!: Caída estilo Anime**_

**The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time: Detrás de Cámaras!**

Muy buenas Noches, y bienvenidos a su programa de entrevistas mas visto en….ah, por donde nos ven? A si! Por Toda Latinoamérica, esto es:

_**Nosemeocurrioelnombre!**_

Con su entrevistador: Eh? Donde está el entrevistador?

**Tipo de producción: No te acuerdas, se gano unas vacaciones por tangamandapio!**

Entonces quien será el entrevistador?

**Otro Tipo de producción: Has audiciones!**

Enserio? AH! No podemos está comenzando el programa!

**Otro Tipo de producción: Hazlo tu!**

En verdad? Yo no me creo acto para este trabajo pero como ustedes insis…

**Toda Producción: Comienza Ya!**

Bueno, Bueno esta noche, vamos a recorrer la compañía donde Inicio uno de muchos videojuegos que hicieron historia! Vamos a ir a Nintendo!

Nintendo es una de muchas compañías que ha vendido juegos para consolas virtuales, Entre sus famosos personajes están: Mario Baracus ah no esperen eso no! n_nU, era Mario Bros, Samus seloaran digo, Samus Aran y por supollo, perdón por supuesto Link, el "Héroe del tiempo" y es justamente a este personaje que será entrevistado entre todo el Set de The Legend of Zelda Ocarina Of Time!

Demos una "Calurosa bienvenida" a…Link!

*Grillos*

-…

Hola Link!

-…

Te dije hola…

-…

Porque no hablas?

-Hey! Recuerda que Shigeru Miyamoto lo quiso mudo ya que hablaba demasiado!

Eh? Quien dijo eso?

-Yo Navi la hada de Link

***Navi Sale de Gorrito de Link***

Lo siento navi, queremos entrevistar a Link no a una Hada Molesta que no ayuda mucho en el juego.

-Eeehhh? Yo ayudo mucho en el juego

***Link negando con cabeza***

-Qué?

***Link saca Un cartel***

Veamos aquí dice: "Navi, tu no ayudas casi nada, me metiste en la boca de un árbol viejo, cuando estás en mi Gorrito Dices cosas irracionales, Al final del juego te vas sin razón aparente, y por la secuela tengo que irte a buscar pero como veras, no te encuentro, y para colmo. Lo único de que me has servido es de compañía"

-…Que, Que?

Wau, Navi, Link no te quiere después de todo...

-Pero…Pero…Waaaaaaaaa ***Sale corriendo (No es volando?) del set***

Link, me caes bien, bueno es hora de que venga alguien a acompañarnos, Demos la Bienvenida a la segunda estrella del Set:…Zelda!

**Publico: Siiiiiii**

-Que me cuentan Biches?

Eeehhh?

-Hola Link! Como anda la pachanga?

-…?

Zelda tú no eres así! Que te paso?

-Ósea, no me paso nada, esta es la verdadera yo, La otra es pura actuación

Esto desilusiona a todos tus fan sabes?

-Me importa un soberano pepino verde, ósea Hello. Si ellos en verdad me quieren tendrán que quererme tal como soy.

-…

Oookeeyy O.O, Que nos puedes decir de tu trabajo en zelda

-Bueno, fue oxea, superduper difícil, ósea, ser una persona que no soy yo, dah, es molesto no?

En realidad no sé, n_n lll

-Y ya vamos en las escenas finales del juego y va hacer estilo padre, captas?

Qué suerte hemos tenido, vamos a ver como se graba en las escenas finales del juego

**Más tarde en el set****…**

A ver Ganondorf que se siente ser el villano de el juego?

-Pues no es el mejor trabajo del mundo pero, bueno, algo es algo, y más que voy a aparecer en las próximas entregas del juego.

Que se siente ser derrotado por un niño que simplemente vivía en un bosque, donde en realidad no proviene, y es un hylian que usa ropas verdes y una espadita que apenas sabe usar?

-ToT es…perturbante ***Posición fetal***

Bueno, ese fue Ganondorf, bien ahora estamos en vivo, en muerto, en directo y en indirecto en el set de las escenas finales del juego vamos a ver como lo hacen

_Director: Bien en esta escena Link y Zelda tienen que escapar del castillo de Ganon en 3 minutos si no, terminaran aplastados entienden?_

-Mira, Pinta todo Loost Woods y piérdete, oxea, nosotros sabemos que hacer no link?

-…***Afirmando con la cabeza***

_Director__: bien, donde esta Navi?_

-***Link saca un cartel*** "Quizá llorando en alguna parte y dándose cuenta de que no es importante"

_Director: Que? No podemos comenzar sin ella, vallan a buscarla!_

**Más tarde…**

-Chicos miren! Encontré la Snich dorada!

-Hello Ganondorf, esto no es Harry Potter, y esa es Navi.

-Huy, Con razón no vuela.

Navi: No sirvo para nada? Nada nadita?

_Director: de que estás hablando tu eres importante en el juego, quien te dijo semejante estupidez?_

Navi: Ellos ***Señalando a los culpables***

_Director: Mira que los voy a… Cálmate, cálmate, recuerda que Shigeru Miyamoto te está pagando. Bien estamos Listos! A sus posiciones! Luz, Cámara, acción!_

Zelda:***Baja de el cristal*** Ganondorf… No pudo contener el poder de un dios y….Además tenía una cara horrible, se nota que no se broncea.

_Director: Corte! Zelda que estás diciendo?_

-Oxea yo tengo derecho a expresarme, y no quiero decir esa babosada, disculpa pero soy una chica refinada.

_Director: Bien Di lo que tu quieras pero cuando el escenario empiece a temblar, tienen que salir corriendo ok?_

-Vale captado!

_Director: Acción_

Zelda:***Baja de el cristal*** Ganondorf… No pudo contener el poder de un dios y..,

***Escenario empieza a temblar***

Zelda: Link, rápido, con su último aliento Ganondorf nos quiere Machacar!, pero quien se cree que es? Soy la princesa merezco más respeto!

_Director: Solo comienza a bajar!_

Zelda: Bien, link sígueme! Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido!

**Más tarde 3 pisos abajo…**

Zelda:***Queda atrapada en fuego***Genial, mientras el mata a los monstruos yo espero mientras actualizo mi perfil en TriforceBook! (Si, Zelda tenía Black Berry)

Link: Hyyaaa! ***Link destruye a los Monstruos***

Zelda: Que? Tan rápido?

**Más tarde 2 pisos ****más abajo**

Zelda: Link cuidado es un violador, Digo! Un ReDead!

Link: aaaghggh!

Zelda: ***Se toma fotos a si misma*** Huy que linda Salí! La voy a poner como fondo de pantalla…Link! Apúrate que quiero salir de aquí!

Link: ¬_¬

**Ya afuera…**

Zelda:***Ve que el castillo se derrumba*** Termino, al fin se acabo…

Navi: Link perdóname por no haber ayuda, pero como dices que soy inservible

_Director: Corte! Navi que te pasa?_

_-_A mi nada por?

_Director: Dijiste que eras inservible!, AAAgggh! No lo aguanto más, al diablo con el sucio dinero de Shigeru no quiero estar con esta bola de ineptos!_

Todos: O.o

Oookeeyyy, bueno esto ha sido todo del juego the legend of Zelda de tras de cámaras nos vemos en otra emisión!

**Fin**

Perdonen si no los hice reír pero bueno, tenía que subirlo, No me maten!

Bueno estén pendientes con el próximo cap. de Otra Dimensión! Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya!


End file.
